Traumatic Experiences
by Flaming Mud
Summary: An old enemy walks in on Ron & Harry...what will happen scars them forever...how will they deal with the aftermath? Written as a colaboration between xkidrogue and Skeledog lover  2 bffls for all eternity
1. Discovered!

Traumatic Experiences

This story was randomly written by Xkidrogue and Skeledog Lover at one of our houses one random day this summer (yes we know each other, we're BFFLs…deal with it). This chapter of our story is set in some random classroom one Saturday evening in the first month or so of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Warnings: Slash, blackmail, oral-rape…so yeah…R&R but remember, flames are for campfires and pyromaniacs! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Harry was backed against the wall by his best friend turned lover, Ron Weasley. He fisted his red hair and pushed his mouth onto his own. Harry's tongue explored his mouth, enjoying the interesting taste of treacle tart. He could feel Ron's hard on pressing against his leg and felt his own erection growing.

"Ron," he gasped as Ron started sucking on his neck. "I think I heard something."

"S'nothing," Ron said, moving up to his mouth.

They were kissing and making out in an animalistic fashion. That's when the door to the room opened and there stood a shocked Draco Malfoy…

'_God, that's hot…wait. Did I just think that? Oh, well…it is true…no! Stop it!_" Draco thought.

Draco pulled himself out of these thoughts and made his presence known when Ron started taking off Harry's school robes.

"I always knew you swung that way, Potter, but the Weasel?"

The boys broke apart quickly; Harry's face red with embarrassment and Ron's with anger.

"Well, don't mind me. I just came to get a…" Draco thought quickly, looking at the bookshelf in the corner. "A…um…are you gay?"

"What?"

"I said, are you and the Weasel gay?" He surveyed them and their position at that moment. "I would think snogging in an empty classroom counts."

"Shut your trap, ferret face."

Draco smoothed back his hair easily. "I would think you would be nicer to me."

"Why would we do that?" Ron spat.

"You wouldn't want all of Hogwarts to know of this little affair, would you?"

Both boys exchanged glances then looked back at Draco.

"Fine. What do we have to do?" Ron asked.

Harry had been surprisingly quiet through all of this. He was worried about whether a deal with Draco Malfoy was really a good idea and what it would involve…

"Harry!" Ron said. "Did you hear what that perv just said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, terrible."

"What? You're gay, Potter. You have probably done it before already on…only god knows how many men."

"Just because we're gay, doesn't make us man-sluts like you," Ron replied angrily.

"Um…what exactly did you say you wanted me to do?" Harry asked, timidly. "I, um, didn't catch that."

"I want you to, um, suck my…" He gestured downwards. "Well, you get the idea."

Harry made a gagging sound and motioned forward as though about to spew guts all over the floor.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to tell Pansy and…you know how big a mouth she has."

"Okay." Harry said quickly. "I'll do it."

"Harry!" Ron screamed in protest.

"Ron," he replied as calmly as he could. "I have to do this. It's either that or explaining to the entire school what's going on…"

Ron sighed heavily but stepped back from them.

"I have one question, though." Harry started, suddenly more confident. "Why does Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, need me to get a blow job? Surely, some other Slytherin whore would willingly agree."

Draco looked at everything but Harry. '_Wow, is that new tile on the ceiling?_'

Harry looked at him, questioningly, then his eyes widened with realization. A mischievous grin came onto his face. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"I, well…um, you see…there's…um."

Ron's eyes widened the same as Harry's and he smirked. "Bloody hell! That's about the most entertaining thing I've ever heard. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince…virgin?"

"Shut up. Someone will hear you."

"I should care, why?" Ron said slyly.

"Because if people find out about me being a …well…you know, the entire school will know about you two by lunch tomorrow."

They stared each other down. Harry sighed and gestured for Draco to stand in front of him. Ron turned away, disgusted at the idea of tasting Draco on Harry's lips.

They locked the door and Ron hid in the corner, hiding from a sight that was sure to cause nightmares.

Slowly, obviously repulsed, Harry pulled down Draco's pants. He saw that Draco was actually pretty well hung but just as pale as everywhere else, if not more. Wanting to get this over with, Harry engulfed it in his mouth. Draco moaned loudly and Ron grinned a bit, despite himself; this would be over quickly if he moaned at just that. Harry sucked the tip and ran his tongue down Draco's length. Draco's moaning got louder and louder as Harry pumped it in and out of his mouth.

'_I'm just glad that silencing charm is on. I'd rather not be caught doing this,_' Harry thought, resentfully and moodily.

"OH god, Harry! Yes, yes! HARRY!" Draco cried as he climaxed into his mouth.

Harry didn't bother hiding his disgust. He spat out Draco's seed onto the floor and made choking noises while Draco was lost in a moment of ecstasy. Ron outright puked into the corner. Harry went over to Ron and started crying on his shoulder. Ron tried to comfort the broken teen.

"It's alright, love. It's over now," he said soothingly.

"Oh, god, the taste is still in my mouth. It's so horrible," he bawled.

Ron stroked his hair and whispered softly in his ear. He turned to Draco, a fiery hatred burning in his eyes. He pushed Harry gently off of him, got up, and stormed over to Draco, who was currently in the process of redressing.

"Have you no shame? You no good, vicious, mother-fucking, bastard!" Ron yelled, shoving Draco as hard as he could.

Draco, startled by the sudden reprimand and slightly dazed by the feelings that still coursed through his blood, fell back to the floor. He barely stopped his head from hitting the stone floor and being cracked in two.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted back. "I could still tell the whole fucking school about you two."

Ron wanted nothing more than for Draco to feel the anguish, pain, and repulsion he had caused Harry.

"And if you do that, we'll tell the entire school about how you were a virgin and orally raped Harry. Wouldn't your father be so proud when he found out about that; a Malfoy having to stoop to blackmail and rape?"

That had hit a nerve. If possible for his fair skin, Draco turned a shade paler.

"You—you wouldn't dare!" He tried to sound confident, but he knew that Ron would go through with it if he tried anything.

"Care to test that assumption?" Ron replied, hating every bone in the body of the worm in front of him.

"Fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't let my father get wind of this. I swear I will never bother you two again. Please!" Draco begged at Ron's feet. Draco was genuinely scared.

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to Harry," Ron replied, kicking Draco away from his feet and turning to look at the boy who was still in tears, attempting to perform a _Scourgify_ spell on his mouth for the fifth time.

Draco crawled over to him and stopped about ten feet away. "I—" he began, "I'm sorry Harry Potter. I will never bother you again for as long as I live." He got up, ran to the door, unlocked it, and was gone.

Ron relocked the door. Harry was still in hysterics and it was obvious that it would not be good if anyone else were to walk in at that moment.

"Harry, love?" Ron asked softly, carefully walking towards Harry.

"How can you still call me that?" Harry cried. "I'm dirty, filthy, corrupted, tainted; you don't want me anymore, no one would."

"No, you're still you, my love. We can get past this, move on. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't have a choice. It was so very brave of you," Ron replied, kneeling beside Harry and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Really? Do you mean it?" Harry sniffled, looking into Ron's eyes as Ron nodded. He was searching for that familiar look deep in his eyes, that hidden look reserved for Harry alone, that love he always saw in Ron's eyes; he could still see it and this calmed him down a little.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a gentle hug, allowing him to lean on his chest and lap. He rocked them forwards and backwards ever so slightly and began stroking his hair again. This wound was worse than any other thing Draco Malfoy could have done. It was no flesh wound, it was psychological; it would take time to heal, lots of time and calmness.

'_God damn that Malfoy! How dare he do this to Harry? It should have been me; I shouldn't have let Harry do this! If I ever see that shit-headed ferret-faced bastard again, I'm gonna kill him, I swear!_' Ron thought furiously.

Harry began to calm down and curled in closer to Ron.

"I love you too, Ron." These were Harry's last words before he slipped into unconsciousness. Ron grabbed the invisibility cloak from Harry's bag, slipped it over Harry's unconscious form, and levitated it back to the dormitory. Harry's sleep was dreamless that night but, Ron knew, the nightmares would come. This had scarred Harry, probably permanently.


	2. Masquerade

Authors' Notes:

Xkidrogue: Hey, this is xkidrogue and Skeledog lover here!

Skeledog lover: We just wanted you to know that we acknowledge the fact that we're crazy.

Xkidrogue: In fact, we're proud to be crazy…wow, that sounds weird. But yeah, we're insane and proud of it.

Skeledog lover: Umm…you mean _un_sane, don't you?

Xkidrogue: What? _Un_sane? That makes no sense, that's not even a word.

Skeledog lover: Yes it is. Because if you say someone's _in_sane, you're saying that they are _in_ sanity or within the confines of sanity.

Xkidrogue: So…are you saying that if you say someone's insane, you're basically saying that they're sane?

Skeledog lover: Exactly. Now you get the idea.

Xkidrogue: monotone That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Skeledog lover: But it's true! It's like the whole _in_flammable vs. _un_flammable thing.

Xkidrogue: Oh, you mean how inflammable actually means that something's really, really flammable?

Skeledog lover: Yeah and that if you wanted to say that something wasn't flammable, you would have to say unflammable…or just 'not flammable'…but that doesn't have the same ring to it.

Xkidrogue: True, true. Okay, I think I get it now.

Skeledog lover: Are you diggin' the vibes I'm sendin' out?

Xkidrogue: Yeah, but can the rest of the world even catch these vibes on the flipside?

Skeledog lover: Nah, they're all a bunch of square spiders.

Xkidrogue: Oh well, yay for unsanity!!! Oh, yeah, we're squecial like that.

Skeledog lover: Yay! And incase you people out there don't know what squecial means, it's a combination of squishy and special…therefore squecial.

Xkidrogue: xkidrogue and skeledog lover over and out…so we say let's get on with the story! Oh, and by the way…

Skeledog lover: We don't own Harry Potter…

Xkidrogue: Or any of the Harry Potter characters…

Skeledog lover: Or Brittney!

Xkidrogue: Is she: A) a slut, B) a whore, C) a slutty-whore, or D) all of the above?

Skeledog lover: Umm…let's see, D) all of the above? Yay, Brittney!!!

Both: laugh hysterically All 'in' jokes end in Brittney!

Xkidrogue: No offense to anyone named Brittney, we're probably not referring to you…

Skeledog lover: Yeah, because the Brittney we know and despise…

Xkidrogue: Would never go anywhere near this page…unless…

Skeledog lover: Unless there's something she'd like to tell us?

Both: laugh hysterically once more and walk off to ponder the next chapter

CHAPTER 2

It was Halloween, the day of the masquerade ball. The relationship between Harry and Ron was still a secret from the school. The threat of Ron informing Lucius Malfoy of what his son, Draco, had done had been enough to keep Draco from even making his presence known around Harry and Ron. Harry had begun to heal from the psychological trauma Draco had done, but it was definitely going to be a long process.

"Harry, do I really have to wear this mask?" Ron whined as he put on the mask Harry had chosen for him.

"Relax, Ron, it looks great on you," replied Harry.

They were standing in the bathroom, fussing with their appearances in the mirrors. Finally, it was time to go down to the Great Hall and they could delay no longer.

Once there, they mingled with the other students, hung out by the refreshments, and, having become very good at hiding their relationship from others, chatted away nonchalantly with each other.

"Oi, mate, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," Ron said as he turned and left the room.

"Whatever Ron," Harry replied, downing another shot of firewhisky.

A few minutes later, Ron returned and beckoned for Harry to follow him. Unbeknownst to Harry, though, it was not Ron who led him from the Hall and into a deserted classroom.

"Ron, what's up? Where are we going?" asked Harry, the edges of his vision rather fuzzy from firewhisky.

The other boy merely signaled for him to be quiet.

"Ron, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

They arrived in the deserted classroom and the one who Harry believed to be Ron uttered locking and silencing charms on the room, preventing anyone from coming or leaving. Had Harry not been as intoxicated as he was, he might have noticed that the voice was not the voice of his beloved Ron. Had Harry not been as intoxicated as he was, he might have noticed blonde hair sticking out the edges of the mask. Had Harry not been as intoxicated as he was, he might have noticed a lot of things. But…as it happened…he was completely and utterly unaware.

Harry removed his mask and waited for the other to do the same. The other boy reached up to his mask and slowly, painstakingly removed it. Harry screamed (futile due to the silencing charm) and reached for his wand, but it was no use. As soon as Harry's hand touched his wand, an expelliarmus spell had been cast and the wand went flying into the hand of the other person.

It was Draco Malfoy. Draco had led him to this abandoned classroom, relying on a mask that was identical to Ron's and Harry being too drunk to notice the difference.

"Why, Potter, that's not a very friendly way to greet someone, now is it?" Draco said as he sauntered forwards, a snide superiority oozing from his voice.

"What the hell do you want from me, Malfoy?" Harry shouted, backing into a corner.

"Oh, is it too complicated for you, Potter? I would have thought it would be quite obvious what I want from you due to our last…shall we say…encounter?"

Harry whimpered and sank down against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to make himself as protected as he could be. He was wandless and powerless.

"No, please, don't do this. I'll do anything but this. Please, if you have any pity, please don't do this."

"Come off it, Potter. Do you think I dragged you all the way here just to turn around and say 'never mind, you can go'? I think not. Now, get over here and face your fate. Or am I going to have to use magic?"

No response came. Harry just sat there, hugging his knees as tightly as he possibly could and refusing to even look up.

"Very well then, _Imperio_," Draco said, pointing his wand firmly at Harry. "Get up, get over here, and undress yourself."

Every cell in Harry's body fought against the spell. He came close to breaking it, but Draco only reinforced the spell by adding Harry's wand to his own. Before long, Harry was on the floor, naked. Draco bound both of his hands to separate legs of the heavy, oak, teacher's desk that sat at the front of the room.

Tears began to roll down Harry's cheeks as he sobbed under his breath. "Don't do this. Please don't do this," he whispered as a mantra, constantly repeating those two sentences.

Draco undressed himself slowly in front of Harry, who tried to look away.

"Look at me, Potter. Take in the reality of what I am about to do to you," Draco ordered him as he walked forwards. He decided on the position he wanted Harry's legs in and bound his feet to two chairs that he dragged into place.

"God, no, please god, no. Don't do this. Please, don't do this to me. Of all people in Hogwarts, why me; why does it have to be me?" sobbed Harry, now just about in hysterics.

"Why you, Potter?" Draco repeated, proud of himself for being able to cause such emotional pain. "I'll tell you why; it's because it's so fucking wrong. You can't even begin to imagine how intensely erotic I find this. I'm about to screw my worst enemy and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

"And you know something? You're actually pretty damn hot, Potter. As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually amazingly fucking good looking."

Draco knelt in front of Harry and slammed their lips together. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth and swirled it around. Harry did the only thing he could think of to stop him. He bit down on Draco's tongue as hard as he could, until he tasted blood. Draco jumped back and Harry spat out the vile flavor.

"Why you little man-bitch! How dare you? How fucking dare you!?" Draco yelled, outraged, his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He slapped Harry as hard as he could with his free hand. "That's it, I was going to try to be gentile on you, but fuck that! If you can't handle a little kiss, then I guess I'm just going to have to take you whole."

He muttered a lube-spell, more to save himself from injury than Harry, and positioned himself above Harry. He slammed his cock into Harry and could feel something tear inside him, but he didn't care. It was the most amazing sensation Draco had ever experienced. Harry let out an ear-splitting scream when Draco entered him. It hurt like no other pain he had ever felt. The Cruciatus curse would have been less painful in Harry's opinion. Draco pulled out and slammed in again. He did this over and over, picking up a steady rhythm. Harry could do nothing but cry and scream as he was violated again and again. It wasn't long before Draco yelled out Harry's name and came into him. It burned Harry and he screamed as loudly as he could, though his throat was hoarse and sore and it came out as a strangled cry.

Draco pulled out of him, cleaned himself off, and redressed. He undid the binds on Harry and watched in amusement as Harry curled up into a fetal position.

"Was that good for you, Potter? I certainly enjoyed myself," Draco smirked. "And don't even think about telling anyone about this, even your precious Weasley. If I find out you told anyone, I will have my father kill you and the Weasel for smearing my good name. He would never believe your story. His precious son could never do something as horrible as this. So, just remember: You tell anyone, you get to watch Weasley die and then die yourself." He cast a spell on Harry that left him unconscious, spelled his clothes back on, put Harry's wand into his (Harry's) pocket, and levitated him just outside the door to the bottom of a flight of stairs. He was confident that his actions would be safe. Harry would not tell anyone, he would be too ashamed.

Ron found him several hours later and revived him. Harry awoke with a start.

"Oi, mate, you alright? I've been so worried about you. Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I must have just had too much firewhisky," Harry lied, still remembering Draco's threat.

"Okay…if you're sure…" Ron replied, unsure of whether to trust Harry in this matter.

"Look, Ron, I'm fine. Just drop it. Okay?" Harry snapped.

"Okay, jeez, no need to blow a gasket."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I have a headache…what time is it?"

"About 2 in the morning…I got worried when I couldn't find you in the Great Hall, the Common Room, or the dormitory. I've been searching for you since around 11. How in the hell did you get down here?"

"I…umm…I don't remember."

"Harry, come on. You don't remember why you were unconscious at the bottom of a flight of stairs? And you look like the living dead. What the bloody hell happened?"

Harry tried to stand, clutched his stomach in pain, staggered around a few steps, and fell backwards.

Ron caught him and lowered him to the ground. "Harry, bloody hell, you alright? Look, whatever happened, we can talk about it later. Right now, I think it'd be best if we just get you back to the Gryffindor tower. Okay?"

Harry nodded, trying to hide the pain he felt between his legs and in the pit of his stomach. "Ron, thanks for not making a big deal of this…I probably just tripped. You know I can't hold my drinks."

"Yeah, right, sure. Whatever, mate. I believe you." Ron helped him up and back to the common room.

It was the end of November when their relationship was about to reach the next stage.

Harry and Ron once again found themselves in an abandoned classroom, though this time they had made sure to lock the door and put on a silencing charm before they had so much as kissed.

They were kissing and making out for a good five minutes before Ron began to explore other regions within reach.

"Mmm, oh, god, Ron," moaned Harry as Ron began to kiss down his neck and across the neckline of his t-shirt.

Ron slipped Harry's shirt over his head and began to suck on his collar bone. Harry, Ron knew, was ticklish there.

"R—Ron," Harry giggled, "that's going to leave a mark."

"Oh, but that's the point. Don't worry; no one will see it unless you take your shirt off. And why would you want to take your shirt off for anyone else? Think of it as my…security measure," Ron replied seductively once he felt he had left enough of a mark.

Ron kissed, sucked, and licked down and across Harry's chest. He made sure to give extra attention to Harry's nipples while brushing his hands across the one spot on his ribs where he was extremely ticklish sending shivers up Harry's spine. Ron's kisses reached the top of Harry's pants and he made to unbutton them.

Something in a deep part of Harry's mind clicked. _Don't do this. Please don't do this._ He smacked Ron's hands away, backing up half a step.

"Har? Harry, what's wrong? Come on, it's okay. It's just me, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be careful, I promise," Ron said, grasping Harry's hands gently.

"No, Ron, it's not that. I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. It's just…"

"What, Harry? Whatever it is, we can work through this."

"I just…don't know if I'm ready for this yet. You know? I want to…just…not yet. Okay?"

Ron looked slightly saddened, but seemed to understand. "Yeah, alright. It's okay, love, we can wait. Whenever you're ready, I'll always be here."

Harry smiled slightly. He kissed Ron sweetly. "Thank you. I love you, Ron. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too," Ron replied, slightly disappointed.

They remained in the room for a little while, holding hands and kissing every so often, before they finally left and went back to the common room.


	3. Revealed

CHAPTER 3

Skeledog lover: We're back and you had better be ready!

Xkidrogue: Yeah, because this is where it gets wierd.

Skeledog lover: It wasn't wierd before?

Xkidrogue: Nope. Just . . .

Skeledog lover: Unsane?

Xkidrogue: Yeah!

Skeledog lover: Hey. I was wracking my bread while talking to the queen of england about starting an emo band after charms class!

Xkidrogue: Kram Noitseuq tod tod tod?

Skeledog lover: Hi!

Xkidrogue: Lay off the firewhisky, Dark Barking Ferret.

Skeledog lover: Can do, Dark Mistress. --- passes out---

Xkidrogue: Our diabolically brilliant minds don't own 'Harry Potter'. Translated from Elvish to accomidate your mere mortal minds.

Anyone POV

Harry sat quietly in the potions class, actually paying attention, and avoiding eye contact with Ron. The red head sat beside him, working on his own rejuvenation potion and wondered what was going on with his boyfriend.

That night in the common room the couple was in the dormitories, making out feverishly on Harry's bed. Ron nibbled Harry's ear affectionately, earning a moan from the raven haired boy. His hands started to travel over his body and Harry tensed, remembering the feeling of Draco's hands on him. Ron noticed this and looked at Harry questioningly before getting up and laying down in his own bed. Harry was hurt and confused.

He laid down on his own bed, leaving all of his clothes on, and fell into an unsettling sleep.

---dream sequence---

He was running from something. Suddenly, Ron was in front of him, scowling deeply. He stopped and looked at Ron with pleeding eyes. Ron was unfazed.

"You won't even let me touch you. I hate you." He spat.

Harry felt his heart break in two. Ron couldn't hate him, could he? . . Ron's body went rigid, his eyes widened, and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Draco Malfoy. A smirk was plastered on his face. He stepped up to Harry, stepping on Ron's still body, and pointed his wand at him. Harry wanted to run or scream, but his body was stuck. A green light shot from Draco's wand and Harry fell to the ground, feeling the numbness of death take over him.

'What's the point of living anyway?' he thought. 'Ron hates me. There's nothing else to live for.'

---end drem sequence---

Harry woke up, quietly sobbing. He got up quietly and sat on Ron's bed, stroking his red hair. Blue eyes opened to meet those emerald green ones and he felt Harry's face. He took hold of his shoulder and pulled him down to lay with him. Ron put an arm around Harry and he tensed again but soon relaxed in his embrace.

'I'll find out soon what's wrong. Then you can feel safe again.' Ron thought while stroking Harry's hair.

Three weeks after was Christmastime. Everyone in Gryffindor tower was going home. Hermione was going skiing with her parents while Harry and Ron were going back to the burrow with Ginny. They got out of the train at station 9 3/4. There stood Molly Weasley, smiling brightly, as usual.

"Hello, Harry." She said, gathering him in a hug. "It's so good to have you staying with us."

He pulled out of the hug quickly, still affected by being touched. She didn't seem to notice as she quickly gathered Ginny into a hug.

"Mom." She whined.

She let go of Ginny and hugged Ron, who was the only one of the three to hug back. They headed quickly to the burrow where the twins were in their bedroom, working on a new experiment. There was a loud explosion from upstairs.

"Sorry, mum. Promise we'll fix that later." Fred said, coming downstairs.

George quickly followed and they stood side by side then Fred went over to Ron, messing up his hair and slinging an arm across his shoulders.

"How have you been doing little brother? Good, I hope."

"Our puking pastilles have been a hit for students at Hogwarts. We were just hoping they didn't give any to you." Fred continued.

"Mum would blow a gasket if you skipped."

"So make sure you don't get caught."

They were talking quickly so Ron was struggling to keep up. Harry took him by the arm and brought him up to his room, leaving the twins smirking and a confused Ginny behind them. They laid down on the bed in each other's arms. Had anyone gone upstairs they would have seen the sleeping forms of Harry and Ron entwined within one another: Ron's arm over Harry protectively and Harry's head laying on his chest.

Three days grace . . . um, later.

Harry woke opened his eyes and saw Ron watching him. He smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Ron."

Ron kissed him softly but urgently and Harry responded passionately. They continued making out, their members rubbing together as Harry was laid down on the bed. Ron started unbuttoning Harry's pajama shirt. He licked at his hardened nipples and Harry moaned. Ron started pulling off his pants and Harry became aware of the current position.

He tensed and started shaking. Ron climbed off of him, thoroughly worried, and tried to calm him down. Harry started breathing heavier and curled into the fetal position as he had two months ago. Ron knelt down on the bed by Harry and stroked his hair, looking into his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since Halloween . . . did something happen?"

Harry shook his head, but looking at him Ron could tell he was lying.

"What happened, Harry?"

"I can't tell you. You can't help me. He'll just get you too."

"Who will get me?" Ron went on in that same patient tone.

Harry sighed as he started to calm down and sat up, inviting Ron to sit next to him. He did then put an arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into him comfortably and Ron stroked his hair softly.

"What happened, Harry?" He said again, just as patiently as before.

Tears streamed down his cheeks when he remembered that night. He had been healing physically . . . but mentally . . . Ron pulled him closer and the raven-haired boy cried into his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, love?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you then he'll find out and kill us both." He sobbed brokenly.

Ron was shocked by this statement. Could Harry still think he would hate him? He tilted Harry face up to his and looked into his eyes. "I could never hate you. I love you always and forever. Do you understand?"

Harry calmed down a bit and nodded silently. Ron kissed him on the cheek and Harry sighed contentedly.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't be the one who'll get hurt. It'll be the prat who hurt you. What happened?"

"D-Drac-co." Harry bawled, giving in. He didn't want Ron to get hurt but he needed someone to know.

"What did that git do now?" He tried to sound patient but Harry could hear the anger seeping through.

"You're not going to like it."

"I already don't like him. What did he do?"

Harry drew a shuddering breath. "He . . . he r-raped me."

"What?!" Ron wasn't expecting anything close to this.

"He raped me, d-during the masquerade. After you went to the bathroom, he came with a mask of you. I followed him because I thought he was you. I-I didn't know. I--"

"Shhh. It's alright, love. You didn't know . . ." He was hiding his anger. Right then wouldn't have been a good time for an outburst.

Harry went on, explaining everything that happened, including the threats. When he was done he was a sobbing mess and fell asleep quickly. Ron laid him down on the bed and stormed out of the room, fuming. He passed by the twins, who looked at each other, mirrored looks of worry on their faces.

Ron stormed off into the garden and sat under the tree, ignoring the lawn gnomes that trotted past. He looked gloomily down at the grass. When he looked back up Fred and George were sitting in front of him, serious looks on their faces, which is rare.

"Relationship troubles?" Fred asked.

"Something like that."

"Why? What's going on with you and Harry?" George asked.

Ron looked up at them in shock. How had they known. Not even Hermione knew of their relationship . . .

"We're your brothers Ron. We can tell." Fred answered the unasked question.

"The way you glow when he's around."

"Or how you two always disappear somewhere together."

George shrugged. "It's obvious . . . to us at least."

"What's going on? You look so glum, and on christmas!"

Ron looked at them sorrowfully then back at the frost covered grass. "Harry wouldn't want me to tell you."

"Well, is it serious?" George asked, suddenly nervous.

Ron nodded. The twins exchanged a glance then looked back at the sad figure before them. "Then you have to tell us."

"Don't make us break out the Veritaserum." Fred said half seriously and half jokingly.

Ron looked up at his brothers with pleading and angry eyes. "I'm going to kill Malfoy, bring him back to life an kill him again." He said harshly.

"I think killing is pretty final." Fred said cautiously.

"The git deserves it for what he did to Harry." At this point he had gotten up and started pacing angrily. "That no good piece of slime. Ferret faced . . ." He went on cursing Malfoy in every way possible.

George stopped him and seized his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Ron." He said, grabbing his attention. "What happened?"

"Malfoy happened. The git r-raped Harry." Ron could hardly imagine his lover in that sort of pain. His eyes were now downcast, missing the significant look the twins sent each other.

"Right now, you have to be with Harry." Fred said with finality.

Ron stared at them with a defeated look. "How am I supposed to help him? H-he flinches when I touch him and I have no idea what to say to him." He trailed off, close to tears.

George placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll take care of Malfoy."

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Don't! He threatened to kill me and Harry if he told anyone."

Fred laughed roughly. "That coward wouldn't even think about crossing you. The prat's all talk."

Ron smiled tightly and headed inside to comfort his lover. No one truly knew just how serious Draco's threats were . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Christmas

CHAPTER 4

A/N:

**Xkidrogue: You know...I've just realized something.**

**Skeledog lover: What's that, Dark Mistress?**

**Xkidrogue: We talk about weird stuff.**

**Skeledog lover: Weird stuff like Hitler in a rock-concert?**

**Xkidrogue: What? Major kramnoitseuq tod tod todage there, Ferret.**

**Skeledog lover: Even the most primitive societies have an innate respect for the insane.**

**Xkidrogue: So how's life, liberty, and the pursuit of revenge coming?**

**Skeledog lover: That's a trick question! Everyone knows that fruitbats are mammals!**

**Xkidrogue: Really? I always thought they were fish...hmm...  
**

**Skeledog lover: Oh no! Wipe their memories!**

**Xkidrogue: Yay!**

**Skeledog lover: Why yay? Why not whee or horray? Are you prejudiced against horray?**

**Ron: -randomly walks into scene-**

**Skeledog lover: -points at Ron- Oh my god! It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a kite. It's a flying squirrel!**

**Ron: O.o These two freaks don't own us...thank god. If they did, I would need a lot of migraine pills...  
**** Skeledog lover: Ron! Where'd you come from?**

**Xkidrogue: Weren't you going to go comfort Harry or something?**

**Ron: I just wanted to get this disclaimer over so we could continue with our lives and it was obvious you two could've rambled for a good hour.**

**Xkidrogue: True, too true. We did get a bit carried away.**

**Skeledog lover: Yay! It's Ron! Can I have your autograph?**

**Ron: -runs away-  
**

"Hey, Har?" Ron called softly into the room he shared with his best friend and...Ron smirked...in a way, boyfriend. He could hear sniffling coming from the other side of the door and he knew Harry had been crying. He walked in silently and sat on the bed. Harry was curled on the bed, muttering to himself. The things he was saying were scaring Ron slightly.

"See what you did, Harry? He hates you. He's probably off to snog Seamus Finnigan instead. He's not dirty or tainted."

"You're not dirty or tainted either, love." Ron cut in before Harry got too carried away. He gathered Harry in his arms and whispered words of assurance in his ear.

After a while Harry calmed down and the couple snuggled in each other's arms. They were far too comfortable to notice the door to the room open softly or hear a gasp of shock from none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

Harry and Ron both jumped.

"What the bloody hell? Are you two...you're not...are you?"

"Are we what?" Ron snapped. Everything had been going so perfect. Harry had finally calmed down. And now his stupid little sister had to barge in and screw everything up.

"Are you two...a couple!? God, Ron! You're gay! And Harry? Not you too!"

"Keep it down, Ginny! Please! You can't let anyone know about this!" Ron replied.

"Not tell anyone? Me? Are you crazy? I'm going straight to Mum...and then maybe Hermione. She deserves to know if you're cheating on her. Especially if it's with Harry!"

Harry just stared at her, his face pleading and sad. "Ginny, please. If you ever felt anything for me. Do me this one favor. Don't tell anyone. Please, Gin?"

Ginny looked into his eyes and remembered her days of daydreaming of him. That would never happen now. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Fine. But you can't keep this a secret forever. And Ron? Tell Hermione. She deserves to know. She's only liked you since...oh, I dunno...3rd year?"

Ron looked dumbstruck. "Really? Hermione? I thought she hated me. Thought I was a git." Ron shrugged. "Oh well, her problem, not mine. I have Harry. He's all I need and I love him."

"_He doesn't hate me? He doesn't think I'm tainted or dirty? Does he really mean that? He...he loves me?_" Harry instinctively snuggled closer to Ron at those words. "I love you too, Ron."

"Eww...gay sap fest!" Ginny laughed. "Save it for when I'm _not_ in the room? You know Harry, I never would've figured you for the type. Ron maybe, but not you."

"Hey! Cheap shot!" Ron protested.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go then. You guys...do whatever it is you do..."

With that, Ginny turned and left. Ron and Harry promptly burst into hysterical laughter. Ginny's face when she first walked in was hysterical!

Harry's smile faded and a look of worry settled on his face. "Ron, did...did you really mean that? What you said? That you...loved me?"

"Of course I did, Harry! Nothing could be more true. I love you for who you are and I always have and I always will. No matter what. You are my life and nothing can change that. Not Ginny, not Malfoy, not anyone."

Harry visibly tensed at the mention of Malfoy's name, but relaxed at the sincerity in Ron's words. It was alright. Everything would be alright.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm sorry about all this. God, I sound like such a girl." Harry scoffed at his own behavior of late.

"Yeah, I noticed. I don't mind, though. I know this is hard for you. How many times do I have to say it, Har? It's not your fault. Thanks for finally telling me, though. Whatever it is, you can always tell me. Alright?" Harry nodded and Ron kissed him deeply.

The rest of Christmas break passed rather uneventfully. Ginny kept her word and Ron told Hermione. After a bit of fuming and a touch of yelling, Hermione was okay with it and agreed not to tell Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. By the day before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts, everyone who knew (Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George) was not in the least bit surprised to see Harry and Ron snogging in their room and merely scolded them, telling them off for not being careful and that Mrs. Weasley could've walked in at any moment.

----------The Next Day on The Hogwarts Express---------

They all boarded the train and headed for their usual compartment. They managed to avoid running into Malfoy and any Slytherins but once the train pulled out of the station, their luck ceased to exist.

Harry was sitting comfortably on Ron's lap and Hermione sat across from them, wondering why she hadn't seen it before. The door to the compartment opened and there stood Draco Malfoy. His greasy blonde hair was slicked back and his silver-gray eyes gleaming dangerously. His two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, loomed behind him ominously.

"Hello Mudblood, Weasel, Potter." His eyes settled on Harry and seemed to flash with an evil hunger. Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Ron tightened his hold around Harry's waist.

"Get out of here, Malfoy. You have no right to be here. Just stay away from us, especially Harry," Ron replied venomously. Hermione, who didn't know about the rape gave him a quizzical look. Ron paid no attention to her as he was busy sending a death-glare to Draco Malfoy.

"Now now Weasel, is that any way to talk to your superiors?"

"I sure hope you're not referring to yourself there, Malfoy." It was one of the twins! "You are no superior to anyone. You are lower than the lowliest cockroach."

"Lower than the lowest speck of dirt, I'd say, George."

"No, much lower. I say we knock this prick down to size."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

In an instant, both of the twins had drawn their wands and held them in a dueling stance. The tips of their wands were trained right at Draco's face. In a moment, a stinging hex and a jelly-legs jinx had been cast at Draco. Fred also cast a bat-bogey hex, something he had learned from Ginny.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This was your idea wasn't it, Potter? You little fucking slut, call off your little friends or my _offer_ still stands," Draco sneered, the effect somewhat lessened by his mildly crippled state.

Nonetheless, Harry paled slightly and shook slightly. You couldn't see it, but Ron felt the small tremors that wracked Harry's body. He began to rock Harry from side to side gently, stroking the hands that were intertwined with his around Harry's waist.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Malfoy?" Fred said.

The twins looked at each other and in one instant they had both swung their fists and punched Draco out cold.

Draco's nose made a sickening _crunch_ when their fists collided with his face.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly grabbed their unconscious, bleeding housemate and left the cabin, fearful expressions on their faces.

"Fred! George! I'm surprised at you two! I mean, he's a horrible person but that was rather unprovoked," Hermione scolded, an appalled expression on her face.

Harry also sent them questioning gazes. Ron turned to whisper in Harry's ear. "They know, Har. They know what happened."

Harry's eyes flashed in shock and a slight trace of anger. "Ron! Why? I told you NO ONE!" Harry hissed back at Ron.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was Christmas. You were crying I freaked and ran outside. They interrogated me!" Ron whispered back, pleadingly.

Harry sighed. What was done was done. He had to admit it was rather good to see Malfoy finally getting _some_ repercussions, no matter how slight.

"Hello? Boys?" Hermione was addressing the four of them. "What was that? Why did you two twins attack Malfoy so harshly and what on earth did he mean when he called Harry a...a slut?"

Harry began shaking violently. Hermione couldn't know. She would tell someone. She would tell McGonnagal. No, worse, she would tell Dumbledore. "N-n-nothing. It was nothing. Malfoy is just an arse." Harry's words sounded untrue to his own ears.

"Harry," Hermione replied, fixing him with one of her piercing McGonnagal-like stares. "What is going on here?"

Ron started rocking Harry back and forth again. "Bloody Hell, Mione. Can't you tell he doesn't want to tell you?"

Hermione analyzed their behavior for a few minutes then, deciding she wasn't going to get any information out of them like this, decided to drop the subject.

The twins stayed in their cabin for a while and Ron eventually managed to get Harry to calm down. Harry knew that they were just staying to make sure Malfoy didn't harass them any more that ride, but nonetheless he enjoyed the extra company. They played a few rounds of exploding snap, Harry helped Ron to win a game against Fred. That was a rare experience for Ron indeed as he wasn't very good at the game anyway. At some point, they all managed to get changed into their school robes and, before they knew it, they were getting off the train at Hogwarts and into the foot of snow that lay settled on the ground. Needless to say, everyone wrapped their scarves and cloaks a little tighter. 


	5. Valentine

CHAPTER 5

**xkidrogue: the last chapter was bloody brilliant!**  
**skeledog lover: since when do you use gore in casual conversation?**  
**xkidrogue: umm...since the day hell froze over? remember? the day we killed satan? you haven't forgotten already have you?**  
**skeledog lover: how could i forget? my jeans are still scorched.**  
**xkidrogue: i'm so glad we didn't tell max about that little...mission. he wouldve made it seem like he killed him. **  
**skeledog lover: yeah, then people would think god killed satan. that'd be a bitch to explain.**  
**xkidrogue: you know, ferret, i think our readers believe we're deeply disturbed and completely insane!**  
**skeledog lover: i think you just might be right about that one, dark mistress! but i can't imagine why...**  
**both: -laugh hysterically-**  
**xkidrogue: like we've mentioned before...we don't own harry potter.**  
**skeledog lover: hey! you ruined it! i was hoping ron might come back if we procrastinated for long enough!**  
**Luna Lovegood: -walks into view- yeah, sorry about that guys. he wanted to come...but his intentions were less than pure...he wanted to blackmail you into killing draco in this chapter. that just wouldnt do...**  
**xkidrogue & skeledog lover: -jaws drop- where did you come from?**  
**Luna: I...don't know actually. I was just here...**  
**xkidrogue & skeledog lover: oh well. do you want to have lunch or something? we've got all sorts of things...**  
**Luna: do you have pudding?**  
**xkidrogue: what is it with you and your obsession with pudding?**  
**Luna: i'm not obsessed! I just like pudding is all.**  
**skeledog lover: -shrug- yes, we have pudding. chocolate okay?**  
**Luna: wonderful!**  
**all: -walk off to have pudding and torment ron and harry some more-**

Spring term had passed rather uneventfully and Valentines day was just around the corner. About a week before Harry and Ron were sitting in The Great hall, listening as Hermione went on about her new Lord of The Rings book.

"It's quite amazing how accurate these muggle descriptions are of the Elven society. . ." She ranted.

A booming voice cut through the talking and laughter of the morning. "May I have your attention."

The students looked up at the headmaster. "As most of you might know, Valentines day is coming up." All the boys, and some of the teachers groaned. "So, after many requests, there will be a dance. Muggle or Wizarding attire is acceptable," he said cheerily.

At that point Draco looked back at the Griffindor table and caught Harry's gaze. He winked and smiled devilishly. Harry looked down hurriedly, fear clearly evident in his vibrant green eyes. The rest of the day passed by like any other. After dinner that night he and Ron walked up to Griffindor tower, walking slowly because the halls were pretty much deserted.

"Harry . . .?" Ron asked cautiously. 'what do I have to be scared about?' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, Ron?" He replied easily.

"Well, um . . . you haven't been having the best time and, I was thinking, maybe, we could go to the dance...together?"

Harry was still thinking about the look Draco had given him. "I don't know, Ron."

"Come on, Harry. I promise I won't leave you alone this time." He said, despairingly.

Harry sighed at the sad expression on his boyfriend's face. He didn't want to disappoint him but, he didn't want to be violated again. 'But, he did promise. Draco won't come near me with Ron there.' . . .

"Sure Ron. We'll go."

Ron smiled and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

-----

It was the night of the Valentine's day dance. The Great Hall was decorated with lots of little hearts and flying cupids drifted the halls. Couples wandered the halls hand-in-hand, love was in the air.

"Harry, you ready to go mate?" Ron called from the bottom of the dormitory steps. It was 7:10pm. He had been ready for almost half an hour now and had gone down to the common room to wait for Harry. If he wasn't down in the next five minutes, Ron would go up and drag him down. They were already ten minutes late and, knowing Harry, they would be lucky to get there an hour late. "Harry! Hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming," Harry replied, walking down the stairs. "Happy?" He spun in a little circle, almost as if he was showing off his outfit.

Ron's jaw dropped. Harry wore a crimson red t-shirt with a long-sleeve white button-up underneath it. The sleeves were rolled to three-quarter length. He wore jeans just tight enough to accent his figure nicely. His hair stuck up at its usual odd angles but subtle highlights brought out the natural color of his hair and slight tan of his skin. He had a subtle tinge of blush on his cheeks to accent his cheekbones and just the lightest touch of eyeliner and mascara to enhance his eyes. He was perfection given form.

"You...you look amazing," Ron breathed.

Harry supressed a chuckle. "Think I should dress like this all the time, do you?" Harry laughed playfully. Ron could only nod. "Well too bad. It seriously takes too long to maintain something like this." Ron looked rather disappointed, but didn't say anything.

"Well come on then! Don't make me hurry and then stand there oogling at me for the next hour!" Harry strode past Ron and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Ron obediently followed Harry out through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. He was still dumbstruck by Harry's appearance. They arrived in the Great Hall rather quickly and slipped in, trying to avoid being noticed. Hermione was on the dance floor with her date, Neville Longbottom. Harry and Ron approached her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione looked dumbstruck when she saw Harry's outfit.

"_Why does he have to be gay?_" Hermione thought to herself, immediately blushing. "Harry! Your outfit! You look amazing! You could so be a model dressed like that!"

"Umm...thanks Mione," he blushed, subconsciously scooting closer to Ron.

They danced and danced and soon it was almost ten o'clock.

"Ron, I've got to go to the bathroom...come with me?" Harry asked sheepishly.

It seemed like an odd request, but Ron knew Harry didn't want to have to walk alone through the deserted corridors. "No problem, Har."

They left the room and walked through the halls talking and laughing. They arrived at one of the more frequented bathrooms on the first floor and Harry quickly took care of what he had to. He then spent about the next ten minutes talking to Ron while fixing his appearance in the mirror.

"What do you know, pretty-boy Potter is fussing over his appearance. Guess he's more of a girl than he lets on."

Harry and Ron spun around as fast as they could. It was Draco Malfoy. How had he gotten in? They hadn't heard the door open...and the bathroom had been empty when they entered it...hadn't it?

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Ron glanced over at Harry, he was shaking like a leaf. Ron grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"Now, now, Weasel. I don't think that's a very friendly way to greet someone."

"Go away, Malfoy, we didn't do anything to you. Stay away from Harry and I won't kill you...this time." Ron had his wand out now and was aiming it threateningly at him.

"No, Weasel, I don't think I will." In an instant, he had drawn his wand and had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Ron. Ron was frozen to the spot, unable to move or do anything but observe the situation in front of him. "Now, Potter, shall we put on a show for your little boyfriend?" Draco sneered.

Harry was frozen to the spot in which he stood, leaning up against the counter. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter as he fought to remain standing against the fearful urge that told him to curl up into the fetal position. "_Yeah, that worked really well last time,_" he thought to himself. His mind was racing; his thoughts screamed to run as far away as he could, but his body refused to move.

"Come on, undress yourself. We aren't going to have to go through everything we went through last time again, are we? Just do as I tell you and I _might_ consider being gentle with you."

Harry still didn't move and, after much impatience and spellcasting from Draco, found himself spread out on the floor, naked, hands bound to the drainpipe of a sink, feet bound to two floor-drainage grates. Harry was crying again, his mind had shut down and all he could do was whisper the two sentences that had become his mantra since Halloween. "Don't do this. Please, don't do this."

"Wait, hold on. I don't think your boyfriend can see you from the angle he's at." Draco levitated Ron's paralyzed body so that the scene would play out in front of him.

Ron's eyes were wide with a twisted mix of horror and anger slapped across his face. "_I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._" he thought to himself.

Draco quickly locked the door to the bathroom, cast a silencing spell on the room, and undressed himself. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Draco bent down and slammed his lips against Harry's, forcing his tongue deep into his mouth.

Harry knew better than to fight back this time...all it would do would be to make Draco angrier and more violent. He just lay there numbly, trying to ignore the sensations being forced upon him. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to mutter "Don't do this, please don't do this" under his breath. His makeup was running down his face, leaving distorted black smears across his cheeks.

Draco, who had been kissing and running his hands over Harry for the past five minutes, was _very_ turned on at this point. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance, this time not even bothering with a lube-spell, like he had done last time, and forced himself into Harry.

Harry let out a blood-curdling scream, his face contorting into an agonized expression, as he felt his body break at the intrusion.

Ron stared on. His eyes seemed to keep widening no matter how much he wanted to shut them and never open them again.

Draco rammed into him again and again; after a few thrusts, he found Harry's prostate. Harry's scream at this was louder than Harry himself even thought possible. Over and over he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. No matter what Harry's mind told him, his body reacted and he soon realized he was getting hard. "God, no. Ron, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry sobbed.

Ron wanted nothing more than to run to his side, fling Draco Malfoy off of him, and tell Harry everything would be alright.

"Oh, you like that don't you, my little slut?" Draco purred at Harry. "Just give in to it, my sweet whore."

After a few more thrusts, Harry couldn't take it anymore and, despite his best efforts to the contrary, he climaxed. "Fuck you Malfoy!"

Draco, upon seeing this, could take it no longer. He came deep inside Harry, moaning his name. "I think it is I who fucked you, Potter."

Draco pulled out of Harry, dressed himself, spelled Harry's clothes back on, and left the room, undoing the last of his enchantments as he walked through the door.

Ron wanted nothing more than to run after Draco and rend him limb from limb, but he knew Harry needed him now more than ever. He ran to Harry's side and collapsed onto his knees, tears now rolling down his cheeks as well. Ron offered his hand to Harry, expecting the boy to turn away from him, and was surprised when Harry flung himself into his arms. Ron wrapped Harry into a gentle and loving embrace. "Shh, it's alright. He's gone, it's all over. It's alright."

"I'm sorry Ron. I...I couldn't help it, my body just reacted. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No, love, no. If anyone should be sorry it's me. You're right, we should never have come to the dance at all. We should've just stayed in the common room. I'm sorry, Harry, love."

"You...you still love me? Even after y-you saw what he did?"

"Of course I still love you, Har! Shh, it's alright. We'll get over this. Shh. You're safe now." Ron rocked Harry in his arms for at least the next five minutes, whispering words of reassurance and comfort to the injured and broken boy.

Harry's sobbing quieted and he was soon fast asleep in Ron's arms, the comforting embrace a sharp contrast from the unfeeling actions of Draco Malfoy.

After Ron made a whispered promise to the sleeping boy. "I will make him pay for what he did to you, Harry. Mark my words, he will regret the day he so much as laid eyes on you."

Ron gathered the sleeping boy into his arms and slipped out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, thankful that the party was still in full-swing and the halls and Common Room deserted. He carried him into the dormitories and placed him down on Harry's bed. He made to turn and go to his own bed, but a tentative hand grabbed his and he turned to see dull emerald-green eyes staring at him.

"Please, don't go." Harry whispered these words so quietly Ron had to strain to hear them.

"Alright, love. I'll stay," Ron replied. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not letting go of Harry's hand. He stroked the back of his hand and fingers, marveling at the abnormal softness of the Quidditch-player's hands.

Harry sighed and was soon fast asleep again. Ron flicked his wand twice and the curtains were drawn around both of their beds; he drew the curtains around his bed so no one would notice he wasn't there; he drew the curtains around Harry's bed so no one would see Ron sitting there staring at the boy who had mascara and eyeliner smeared down his cheeks, his face still red from crying. Ron sat by Harry's side, never letting go of the hand he held, all night. Ron's heart cried out when he saw Harry toss and turn, muttering in his sleep something along the lines of "_no, Malfoy, please don't_". He cast a silencing spell around the bed. Ron dare not sleep, and so he sat awake all night watching over Harry. "_I told you I would protect you. I'm so sorry Harry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't convinced you to go to the dance with me, this never would've happened._" Ron thought. "Forgive me Harry," he whispered.

**A/N: Here's where it gets good. There is a dramatic turn of events we bet none of you saw coming in the next chapter. Review and tell us what you think will happen! PLEASE R&R!!!!!! Btw, can any of you note which bits were written by who? Hint: note the thoughts and the "..."s.**


	6. Spring Break

Chapter 6: Spring Break

**Xkidrogue: Heyy! We're back!  
Skeledog lover: And now, get ready, because things are gonna get weirder than ever!  
Xkidrogue: Oh yeah, we're awesome!  
Skeledog lover: Nailpolish is awesome! If nail polish is awesome and we're awesome...we're NAIL POLISH!  
Xkidrogue: -blinks- o...kay then. Ferret, how many times do I have to tell you to lay off the firewhiskey?  
Skeledog lover: I'll get back to you on that one, sis! -hiccups-  
Xkidrogue: -rolls eyes- ACCIO FERRET'S STASH OF FIREWHISKEY! (nothing happens) -glares at wand- stupid twig  
Skeledog lover: Ha ha ha. That's SO nail polish.  
Xkidrogue: You suck...  
Skeledog lover: Like Sirius on Remus.  
Xkidrogue: -blinks again, twitches, backs away slowly- We don't own Harry Potter...and I OBVIOUSLY don't own her -points at Skeledog lover- brain...if I did...it would not be nearly this abnormal...I'm all for abnormality...but she's a bit extreme...  
Skeledog lover: -throws kunai at xkidrogue- Care to repeat that?  
Xkidrogue: -dodges- Eeep! Not really! -runs away and hides-  
Skeledog lover: -goes chasing after her clutching random ninja weapons-  
Xkidrogue: -creeps back onto stage- Don't think they actually _have_ spring break in the books, but for our purposes they do. So deal with it or go away, alright? Also, we forgot to mention...in our version of events, Fred & George didn't quit school after Harry's 5th year. They still ransacked the castle and left, but they come back. -sees Skeledog lover coming- bye! Read & Review! -runs off again-  
**

It was the day they were due to leave Hogwarts and return home for spring break. Ron, once again, awoke to find Harry in the bathroom, puking his guts out. This had become a rather regular occurrence over the past week. Ron sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to where Harry knelt in front of a toilet and crouched behind him, rubbing small circles of comfort on his back.

"You alright?" Ron asked cautiously. It wasn't like Harry to get sick, especially not so many days in a row. "Want to go to the hospital wing or something?"

"No, Ron, I'm alright," Harry replied, beginning to recover. Even Harry was a little worried about the recurrence of his illness. "I go in there, there's no way Madame Pomfrey will let me leave again by this afternoon. You know that. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass. I've probably just not been getting enough sleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right. If it's just some little bug, I'm sure Mum could whip up a potion to make you feel better in no time."

"Probably," Harry replied, standing and walking over to the sink to brush his teeth and try (and fail) to fix his hair. Ron did the same.

Both boys dressed and headed down to the common room, discussing what havoc the twins would bring upon the Burrow when they got back.

"Finally! Do you have any clue what time it is?" Hermione scolded them as they descended their dormitory stairs. "Come on, let's go get breakfast before we have to leave!" Hermione turned and trudged out through the portrait hole and into the corridor. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed her.

_**---**_

**_ON THE TRAIN_**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their compartment, Harry in Ron's lap, talking and laughing. Suddenly, Harry let out a little gasp of pain and clutched his stomach. Ron held him to keep him from falling onto the floor. Hermione stared at him worriedly.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione questioned, concern for her friend filling her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stomachache."

Hermione glared at him suspiciously before turning her gaze to Ron. The look in her eyes seemed to ask him the question she had just asked Harry.

Ron sighed. "Just tell her, Har. Maybe she can do something about it..."

"But Ron!...Fine!" He turned to Hermione. "It's just a stomachache...though I've had it for about the past week. And...it's worse in the mornings."

"He's emptied his guts every morning for the past week," Ron added.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she started snickering slightly. "Why Harry! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were...pregnant!"

"What? Hermione, in case you didn't notice, Harry's a _guy_. Guys can't get pregnant...can they?"

"Oh Ron! Of course they can...only certain families though. I think the Potters have had male pregnancies in the past...but that's just not possible. Harry would have had to...umm...well...you know."

The color drained from Harry's face and Ron's arms tightened around Harry's stomach a little. "_Shit. Shit shit shit SHIT. I can't be fucking _pregnant_, can I? Oh fuck. I'm sooo fucking screwed...SHIT._" thought Harry. "Umm...Hermione...I think...I think I might have something to tell you."

"Oh my! You and Ron haven't...have you?"

Ron growled in the back of his throat but stroked Harry's hands comfortingly. "No. _We_ haven't. Harry...should I tell her?"

Harry nodded softly, leaning back against Ron for reassurance.

Ron continued. "You know Malfoy's a git, right? And the whole incident where the twins attacked him on the train after Christmas break? It wasn't exactly unprovoked."

"What...what happened?" Hermione asked, seeming to grasp the reality of the situation.

"Promise you're my friend no matter what?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded earnestly. "He...he raped me." Harry's voice broke and silent tremors overtook him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He WHAT?" Hermione roared.

Ron rocked him gently, trying to calm him. "Git did it twice...once at Halloween and...once on Valentine's day. I was with him the second time. Malfoy...he...he made me watch."

"TWICE? DAMN HIM! FUCKING LITTLE NO-GOOD EVIL PRETENTIOUS MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

Ron and Harry blinked in shock. They had never heard Hermione curse...much less so colorfully.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She placed a consoling hand on his knee.

Harry groaned. "This is just great though...what am I going to do now? I'm going to be a fucking unmarried 16-year old gay father."

"But you're not alone. You have me," Ron replied in a hushed tone.

Hermione nodded her support. "And me. . ." She seemed to be in deep thought.

"What?" Harry asked.

She blinked. "Well, the child _is_ Malfoy's. . . don't you think he should know about it?" She suggested tentatively.

"No." Ron said before Harry could answer. "I'm not letting him near Harry, again."

"But Ron...think about it. I'm not saying to let them interact...but the Malfoy family is rich...and Harry is having Malfoy's child...think about it..."

Ron looked clueless, but Harry seemed to realize what she was getting at. "So...you mean...like...sue for child support?"

"Well...yes. I mean, he deserves _some_ punishment, doesn't he?"

"Hermione, I don't need the money, least of all from _him_." Harry replied aggrivatedly. How could she even suggest something like that?

"Harry, just consider what I'm saying. Think about it at least?"

"I'll think about it, but no promises. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see him again. I'm glad he disappeared the day after Valentine's day. I'm glad. Fuck! I can't believe I'm carrying the child of a Death Eater." He ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"You don't know he's a Death Eater."

"Trust me, Mione. He might not have a mark, but he's one of them. I just know it."

"Alright, Harry. If you wanted to...you could still...get rid of it."

Harry just blinked. "No! I mean, sure it is _his_, but it's also still _mine_. And...I mean...it might be kind of...fun, having a kid. I always liked little kids. And, Ron you'd help me, right?"

"Of course, Har. We'd raise him like he was our own."

Harry smiled at this and curled into Ron. "Thanks Ron."

"Whatever you decide, Harry, you have my full support. I just want you to know all of your options," was Hermione's only comment.

The color drained from Harry's face as something occurred to him. "What about Mrs. Weasley? I don't want her finding out. At least...not yet."

Hermione seemed to consider this for a while. "Well the whole 'morning sickness' is easy enough. She might be fooled into thinking you have the flu. She'll try to overfeed you, which is actually a good thing seeing as you're...eating for two now. You're not really showing yet; and, even if you were, you wear your clothes unbelievably loosely normally. But...I don't quite know how to hide your one other symptom."

Ron looked puzzled. "What other symptom? Harry doesn't have any other symptoms."

"Have you honestly not noticed?" Hermione asked, as if whatever she was referring to was the most obvious thing in the world. "Harry's positively glowing! No way Mrs. Weasley's going to miss _that_ little detail."

Ron turned his head and stared at Harry. Harry stared at his hands. His skin, which had been getting pale and pasty from lack of sleep, now seemed to possess a rather unexplainable yet healthy-looking glow.

"You could distract her from the real reason," Hermione suggested.

"How would you suggest we do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well...she doesn't know about you two yet...if you told her about that, then maybe-" But Hermione was cut off by Ron's outburst. "No way, Mione! She'd have a raving fit! Spell us so we couldn't go within 50 feet of each other! You know how she is, she'll completely overreact!"

"I dunno Ron, I think you underestimate her sometimes," Harry said. "She might very well be fine with it. And otherwise we'd have a much more complicated situation to explain, wouldn't we?"

Ron sighed. He nuzzled into and kissed Harry's neck, causing Harry to squirm. "You know I hate it when you and Hermione team up against me?"

"That's the point," Harry laughed in reply. "So...when should we tell her?"

"I think we should just get it over with...at dinner tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that works."

They talked for a few more minutes on the topic of how they would break the news of their relationship to Mrs. Weasley, with Hermione offering her opinion and advice. Hermione left the cabin for a bit, claiming she had to take a walk; Harry and Ron knew she was off to interrogate the twins. As soon as she had left, Harry voiced a rather self-conscious worry he had been thinking about for the entire conversation.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Har? What's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing the nervousness in his voice.

"Did you mean what you said before? That we could raise the child...as if...as if it were ours? You and me? ...Together?"

"Oh, Harry! Of course I meant it! I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. You should know by now that I'd never lie to you! Besides, you never know...it might be fun raising a brat of our own!"

They both laughed, a truer laugh than either of them had dared to utter since Valentine's Day. The silence between them now was comfortable and amiable, instead of tense and filled with unspoken thoughts.

**_Meanwhile In The Twin's Cabin_**

Hermione wasted no time in tracking down the cabin where Fred and George were blissfully unaware that there was a pissed off, still rather shocked, Hermione about to hunt them down.

"You two knew? About what happened on Halloween? And you didn't tell me?" Hermione snapped as she flung open the cabin door.

The twins looked up, startled at the sudden angry appearance of their friend. They knew instantly what she meant. "Ron...Ron made us swear not to tell anyone!" one of the twins exclaimed as Hermione entered the cabin and closed the door behind her.

"Well, I hope you two are happy now. Apparently, it happened again on Valentine's Day." Fred and George both paled slightly. "And now...wethinkharrymightbepregnant." She said the last bit so fast, it took the twins a minute to register what she had said.

"He's _what_? With that git's sprog? Can't he like...get rid of it or something?"

"You know Harry's a pacifist. He may very well be anti-abortion, he seemed rather against the idea. Besides, I think it's not so much who the father is that matters to him...I think he just wants that feeling of family he's never had. Ron's said they are going to act as if it's his and Harry's. So I just wanted to let you know that they're not telling Mrs. Weasley about that but, as a distraction, they are going to tell her about their relationship at dinner tonight."

The twins just nodded. They were in shock.

"And boys?" They looked up at her. "Be supportive. Harry really needs to know that his friends are behind him in this situation." With that she swept out the door, shutting it behind her, and returned to her cabin.

---

**_PLATFORM 9 3/4_**

They got back to platform 9 3/4, unloaded their trunks, and met Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, Ron, and the Twins tried to distract her from Harry while Ginny stared at them, confused by their behavior as she still didn't know about the rapes or the pregnancy.

"Mum, how are you? I missed you so much!" one of the twins exclaimed, enveloping their mother in a hug.

Mrs. Weasley, slightly surprised by the sudden show of affection from one of her sons, spluttered for a bit before replying in her most motherly voice. "Yes, dear, I missed you too." Mrs. Weasley had long since given up on trying to refer to either of the twins by name and had resorted to calling both of them 'dear'.

"Yeah, Mum. Fred's right; this has been the longest spring ever!" George added excitedly, looping his and his mother's arms and trying to lead her back to the flooing fireplaces so they could get back to the Burrow.

Ginny looked at them quizzically and they just mouthed "_tell you later_" to her and marched their mother to the floo fireplaces. She turned to the trio, the same question evident on her face. Ron, Harry, and Hermione chuckled to themselves and walked over themselves. Ginny shrugged and followed them.

They each took a turn throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire, stepping into the newly green flame with their trunk, clearly articulating "the Burrow", and disappearing with their trunk.

As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Weasley bustled off to the kitchen to make dinner. When the Twins were sure that their mother was out of sight, they ran up to Ron's room where Harry was sitting on the bed with Ron.

"Is it true?" George asked, as they came through the door.

Both Harry and Ron jumped. Once the question registered in his mind, Harry's gaze slid to the floor and he rocked back and forth timidly.

"Shut the door," Ron said as he placed a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder.

Fred did as Ron said. "Well?"

Harry looked up at them. "Well...umm...yeah. Don't hate me for it...but...I'm keeping it."

"Harry, why would we hate you?" Fred asked.

"We don't hate you. We're just a bit surprised is all. I mean...you _are_ a guy. And it _is Malfoy's_ after all." George added.

"We're behind you 100, Harry! On one condition," Fred's eyes glinted mischeviously. "We get to teach it how to pull awesome pranks."

Harry and Ron laughed. "Only a few," was Harry's only reply.

"Yeah, we don't need another clone of you two around to torment the teachers," Ron added.

Just then the door swung open again to a rather frazzled Hermione. "Umm...dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Harry, Ron, are you two ready?"

Harry glanced nervously out of the corner of his eye at Ron who smiled back at him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Harry attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and finally managed to reply. "Yeah, I think so."

------

Dinner at the Burrow was unusually quiet. Molly, in an attempt to break the silence asked.

"So, has anything interesting, happened at school?"

Harry and Ron paled. "Umm...not really. Well...actually...Harry and I have something to tell you," Ron replied nervously.

"Promise to stay calm and not kill us or banish us to opposite ends of the house?" Harry added.

"Of course, Harry dear. What's the matter?"

"HarryandIareacoupleandhavebeensinceSeptember," Ron said in one breath, immediately looking down at the table and waiting for the impending doom.

"That's nice dear," Mrs. Weasley said, obviously not realizing what Ron had said. A few seconds later, his words seemed to click in her mind. "YOU'RE _WHAT_!? Ronald Weasley, this is _not_ amusing. If this is some sort of twisted joke..."

"It's not, Mrs. Weasley. It's true. They got together a few weeks into first term," Hermione interrupted. She obviously had more courage than either of the boys.

The silence was tense, like the silence before a storm. Oh, and what a storm it was . . .

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE NOT GAY! YOU AND HERMIONE WERE SUPPOSED TO BECOME A COUPLE! AND HARRY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WIND UP WITH GINNY!! YOU CAN'T BE GAY!"

Ron finally snapped. "YEAH, WELL GET OVER IT MUM! WE. ARE. GAY!!! DEAL WITH IT! HARRY AND I ARE A COUPLE AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO CAN CHANGE THAT!!"

"I DID NOT RAISE A GAY SON! NO BLOODY FUCKING WAY IN HELL DID I RAISE A FAIRY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE NORMAL AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE _MY_ GRANDCHILDREN."

"_If only she knew..._" Harry thought, flinching visibly and burying his head in Ron's shoulder. "You promised you'd stay calm," Harry whispered weakly.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY SON AND THE BOY WHO'S AS GOOD AS MY SON HAVE JUST TOLD ME THEY'RE GAY?!"

"Mum, it's they're business! You can't control them. If they're in love, you have no right to interfere!" Fred said. "So if George and I want to-...I mean...crap."

Molly turned to the twins, her face as red as her hair. "Y-You two . . . ?" Her voice was somewhere between angry, hurt, and confused. Before she could utter another word, her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Whoa, seriously?" Harry asked Fred and George curiously. "You two? But you're...twins...isn't that...incest?"

"Technically...but we've come up with our own name for it..."

"Twincest." Fred smirked, slinging his arm around George's shoulder.

"That's...unique," was all Hermione could say as she was presently trying to affirm that Mrs. Weasley had indeed only fainted and wasn't dead.

"Eww, nasty!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Whatever makes you happy," Ron shrugged.

Harry couldn't restrain his curiosity. "So have you two...?"

Fred blushed and George grinned. Just then Molly stirred, turning all the teens attention to her. When she sat up Ron sat down next to her and reached out a hand. She jerked away and put a hand up in front of his face.

"Not right now. I cannot deal with this right now. Wait until your father gets home." Her voice was weak and tired.

They were all sent up to their rooms. Fred and George went back to theirs and Ron and Harry to Ron's. Hermione went with Ginny back to her room.

Back in Ron's room, the couple was laying together on the bed, reveling in what they hoped wouldn't be the last time they would be together alone. Ron stroked Harry's hair gently and Harry nuzzled into his neck, sighing contentedly. Ron, he noticed, was grinding his teeth. He looked up at his lover in concern and brushed his cheek with his hand softly. Ron, in turn, kissed his hand before looking into those emerald eyes.

"I can't believe she would react like this."

"I guess 'I told you so' wouldn't exactly cover it, would it?" Harry asked gently.

Ron let out a hollow laugh. "No, probably not."

Harry sighed. "What do you think she'll do?"

"I don't know, love . . . I honestly don't know."

They all stayed in their rooms until a shout came from downstairs. "George, Fred, Ron, Harry! Get your arses down here now!" Arthur Weasley yelled.

Ron winced, seeing as his father never yelled or cursed. He kissed Harry soundly before looking into his love's eyes. "They won't break us up. I promise you, they won't."

And so, they went downstairs, Ron holding Harry's hand, unwavered by Arthur's hard gaze. He sat in one of the seats but, when Harry tried to sit next to him, pulled him into his lap. He could practically feel the tension running through Harry. Fred and George walked in next, George determinedly holding Fred's hand. Hermione and Ginny also came down, even though they were not called.

"Go back upstairs, girls," Mr. Weasley commanded.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame; Ginny did the same. "No. We're not leaving. We're standing behind Harry, Ron, Fred, and George no matter what happens," Hermione replied simply.

"I may not fully agree with them, but I'm going to support them," Ginny agreed.

"Girls, go back upstairs. Now." His tone was deadly.

Hermione shook her head. "Not going to happen. Whatever you have to say to them, you can either say in front of us or not at all. Got it?" She returned his tone easily, adding a glare that could freeze you in your tracks to complete the effect. She glanced at Harry, who was practically shaking, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Very well then," Mr. Weasley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to still his migraine. "I have heard that some new relationships have formed over the past school year? Namely those between Ron & Harry and Fred & George. Am I correct so far?" The four boys nodded meekly in response. "This _is_ quite a shock. I'm not supposed to say this, but I'm happy for you. But I'm afraid I've got to tell you stop. It...disturbs Molly. She's always been a bit...uptight about that sort of thing. She'll get used to it...it just might...take her a while. So if you refrain from more...public displays of affection for a while, it might be for the best. My congratulations, though."

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came back downstairs. Mr. Weasley quickly changed his speech.

"You are not to be within six inches of one another for the rest of the break. Do you understand?"

The boys, playing along, nodded resignedly. They were still in shock that Mr. Weasley didn't have a problem with it.

"Men are supposed to love women, not other men. You can go."

The boys, plus Ginny and Hermione, all went back upstairs and into Ron's room. They cast a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell on the entire room. Harry sat in Ron's lap and Fred sat in George's.

"Well I think that went about as well as we could have hoped," Hermione said in the brightest tone she could muster.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head and Ron blurted out, "_Well_? You think that went _well_!? How would you call that going well?"

Fred seemed to agree with Hermione though. "She's right. Dad's not all too against it. And he said he thinks Mum will come around eventually. In the meantime, we've got until June to figure all of this out."

Harry sat up slightly. "I want ice cream...with pickles." He looked surprised by his own request, but determined nonetheless.

Hermione tried to suppress her giggling, but was soon consumed by a fit of laughter. "I do believe Harry has just had his first craving."

Harry scowled at her for making fun of him. "I want ice cream." He turned to face Ron. "Will _you_ get me ice cream?"

"Me? What? But-"

Ginny sighed. "Men. I'll see what I can get, Harry. Would cookie dough be okay? We might even have pickles..." She stood and walked to the door. "Want me to get you anything else?"

Harry smiled brightly, clapping his hands in front of him and managing to look remarkably like a toddler. "Thanks, Ginny! You're the best! Nothing else I can think of."

Ginny unlocked the door and slipped out to scrounge around the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a jar of pickles, a container of cookie dough ice cream, and a spoon. She handed them to Harry, earning her a bone-crushing hug and a huge smile.

"Eugh, how can you eat that?" George asked Harry, disgusted.

"It's good! Try it if you don't believe me!"

"No thanks, that's alright."

**A/N: What do you think of Harry's really odd craving? Don't ask why we thought of ice cream & pickles for his cravings...it just popped into xkidrogue's head one day...blame lack of sleep.**


End file.
